Sweetly
by NoGameNoLifeHere
Summary: As a kit, Ansel's twin disappeared in the woods. Ever since, she and her brother have felt the long branches of the forest reaching for them too. Moons later, they found themselves in the company of the clans and the mysterious berry-maker Sweetwings, who molds magical treats. Meeting the outcast son of Thunderclan's leader, Ansel would found out the truth behind the disapperance
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **My name is NoGameNoLifeHere and this is my first Warriors Fanfiction. Please do review, follow and favorite and do go easy on me for this is my first time writing new stories. Credits goes to my sister for the candy and inspiring me to write this based on one of her favorite fairytale stories. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Without any more delays, we shall begin.**

…

(Moons ago…)

Grandfather Fenris said there was a wolf loosed in the woods.

That's why they were among the thick trees to begin with – to find it. The three of them trudged along, weaving through hemlocks and maples, long out of sight of their home, their father's happy smiles and their mother's soft yet affectionate licks of her tongue, a long way from their grandfather's tales of adventure and chilling stories.

A sharp ripping sound rippled through the moss-covered trees. The tom, with his pelt as fiery-colored as his father's and amber eyes inherited from his mother, whirled around in alarm, the pale-cream collar around his neck giving a tinkling sound at his reaction.

"Sorry," one of the she-kits mewed in reply, though she clearly didn't mean it. Her cheeks were still lined with baby fat and her fur was like the color of the sandy pebbles they played with back in their home nestled with their housefolk, identical to the sister matching pace to pace next to her. The only difference between the sisters was the color of their collars: one was green and the other blue. The green-collared she-kit gave a single blink of her smoky-blue eyes as she tossed the dead mouse held clamped in her jaws a few moments ago now at her brother's paws. "You can have your turn with the mouse now, Axel, if you want."

"You're still dragging that around?" Axel mewed, rolling his eyes.

"Its fun," one of the twins argued, but he turned his back and couldn't tell which one. That was how it normally was with them – they blended so much that you sometimes couldn't tell if they were two people or the same person twice. The blue-collared sister picked up the fallen mouse, shaking it free from dust as they continued their search.

"When we find the wolf," Axel told his sisters, "if it chases us, we should split up. That way it can only eat one of us."

"What if it catches me though?" one of the she-kits asked, alarmed.

"Ansel, what if it catches me first?" Axel replied.

"You're the biggest in the litter. It should chase you," the other sister mewed, pouting slightly. "That's the way they work." She was the one who claimed she knew everything about wolves, from what they love to eat to where they usually sleep. She grabbed the mouse from her twin and used its long tail to trip Axel over his paws. When he didn't react, she prepared to do it once more and –

"Wait…do you know where we are?" Axel asked, his amber eyes narrowing in confusion.

One of the twins raised her eyes to the forest canopy above and scanned the closest tree trunks, while her sister turned slowly in the leaves with her ears flattening against her head. They knew these woods by heart but had never ventured quite so far before. The shadows from branches felt like strangers, the cracks and pops of nature turned eerie.

The twins shook their heads simultaneously and their brother nodded curtly, trying to hide the fact that being out so far made him uneasy. He hurried forward, eager to keep moving.

"Axel? Wait!" one squeaked in panic and ran a little to close the space between them, stumbling over a stray stone. "Are we lost?"

"Only a little," he answered, jumping at the sound of a particularly loud falling branch. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not," she lied, flicking her fluffy tail. She began to wish she was safe back home with their father and mother, even if she had to listen to her grandfather Fenris' horrible stories or let their youngest housefolk tickle her belly. What if they were stuck out here past dinnertime?

"Besides," Axel mewed over his shoulder, "maybe it's a good wolf and will help us get unlost."

"I thought you said it might want to eat us."

"Well, maybe, but we won't know until we find it. Unless you want to go back," Axel gave a single twitch of his ears. He didn't entirely believe the stories about the wolf, but his littermates did and he didn't want to ruin it for them. Another pop in the woods made his fur bristle; he shook off the nerves and sang their favorite song, one frequently sang by their mother, Eureka and their father Ander.

" _In the land full of flavors and tastes lived a beautiful cat."_ The twins began to hum along, adding words here or there until they got to the line all three of them loved and they sang in unison:

" _There's a lake of mouse and squirrels too, in the Big Pointed Highstones!"_ The familiar words calmed them, made things fun again, as though their combined words swept the fear away.

Axel was about to begin another verse when a new noise came from farther in the forest – not a pop, not a crack, but a pawstep. A slow, rolling paw on dried leaves could be heard, then another, lifting the fur on Axel's spine. He stood protectively in front of his sisters, one of them dropping the mouse on the ground, the prey rolling over the forest cover of dead leaves.

They waited. There was nothing.

And yet there was something – there was something, something breathing, something dripping, something still and hard in the trees. Axel's eyes raced across the trunks, looking for whatever it was that he was certain, beyond all doubt, had its eyes locked on them.

"Who's there?" Axel growled, a faint note of fear in his mew, making the twins quiver. Axel was never scared. He was their big brother. He protected from the other, teasing toms with thorn-sharp teeth and dangerous, glinting amber eyes.

But he was scared now, and the sisters were torn between wonder and horror at the sight.

Nothing answered Axel's question. It got quieter. Birds stilled, trees silenced, breath stopped, the muscles beneath his pelt tightening with tension. It was still there, whatever it was, but it was motionless, waiting, waiting and waiting…

It then finally spoke, a low whispery sound, something that could be mistaken for wind in the trees, and something that made Axel's throat dry. He couldn't pick out the words – they were torn apart and they were very dark. A low, guttural and threatening sound which echoed in the still silence

The words stopped.

And it laughed.

Axel cursed under his breath and took of the way they had come, his sisters' close behind him. Hissing as the stray twigs and stones on the ground cut his paws; Axel didn't dare slow his pace as they heard the thing behind them roared an even darker version of the words they heard earlier. The twins screamed in horror, a single high-pitched note, which ripped through the trees and swamped Axel's head. He couldn't look back, not without slowing down.

Both twins knew they couldn't run for much longer. Did Axel know the way out?

 _There._

On the ground was a trail left behind when the sisters were dragging the mouse earlier, its tail leaving spaces between the leaves and forming a path. Axel was following them, slicing around the trees while the twins followed desperately, eyes focused on finding the next piece, the trail back to the part of the forest they knew. The monster leapt for one of the sisters and missed her, making a breathy, hissing sound of frustration. She dared to glance back.

Yellow, sick-looking eyes found hers.

Ansel turned forward and sped up, stumbling slightly but faster than the other, driven by the yellow eyes which overpowered the sharp aches in her chest, her paws begging for rest. With her long tail streaming behind her, she saw light ahead, shapes that weren't trees. Their home, the wooden house in the middle of the woods which they shared with their housefolk only a few tail-lengths ahead. Ansel couldn't feel her paws anymore, her lungs bursting, eyes watering, cheeks scratched, but there was the house.

They burst from the woods and onto their cool lawn. _Get inside, get inside._ Axel squeezed in through the cat-flap and stumbled in along with his sister. Their housefolk seeing them quickly bolted the door shut. Their father and mother raced towards them, eyes widening at the sight of their kits sweaty and panting, and asked in panicky, perfect unison:

" _Where's your sister?"_

…

 **And that was the end of the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed that and I will frequently upload the rest of the chapters with the following days to come. Review and see you next time!**

 _ **-NoGameNoLifeHere**_ **  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi there! NoGameNoLifeHere is back!  
Thanks for the reviews and for those who followed and favorite this story. It's only the prologue, so thanks for the support. I promised to upload frequently, so here is the first chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Turning the next page…**

…

The truth is, I can't believe it took Mina this long to throw us out.

Our stepmother never liked us after all, especially me – she didn't like the way my father loved me, didn't like the fact that I perfectly matched the daughter she never met but my father ached for, the way I looked like his dead mate when she was younger. I could still remember the way Mina glanced at us; green eyes narrowed with disgust, lips curling either into a smirk or snarl and the smell of dried leaves concealing the musky scent of her sleek black pelt.

Just ten moons after my mirror disappeared; two moons after my mother gave herself up to her grief along with Grandfather Fenris, my father Ander took another mate, hoping Mina would fill up the empty black void where his heart once was. Soon after that, our stepmother told us she just couldn't risk keeping us anymore and, with me and Axel having just reaching our thirteenth moon, was no longer obligated to.

 _Obligated,_ We were obligations left behind by a father eaten alive by mourning, remnants of a shattered family.

Soon after we both abandoned our collars, the smell of kittypet food and couches long faded from our fur, we joined a group of cats whom lived in the alley. Ragged pelts, drooping tails and tired bones, the alley cats just want to eat enough to survive another day. I didn't know why we joined them, but I'm grateful for the hunger and the skills these cats taught me. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been able to learn how to hunt or cherish prey. I wonder how they are doing now?

"Ansel, have we passed yet? I zoned out," Axel's mew pulled me back to the present, his mew a forced calm as he peered through the thick shower of snow raining down from the sky. Axel likes to have a plan of attack, like he did back when we were living in the twolegplace and playing tag with the other cats hanging out in the alleys. But right now, we've got nothing more than the stolen cloaks hanging off our backs and stomachs yowling in hunger.

I sneaked a peek from my red hood, troubled to see my brother with his tail flicking and amber eyes scanning our snowy surroundings anxiously, as though he expected the friendly cats we were chatting up earlier suddenly popping out of nowhere and attacking us. Well, I can't really blame them; we did steal their cloaks after all.

I know Axel doesn't want me to see him worrying, but the truth is: I'm actually happy to be gone. I feel freer without a plan in the middle of nowhere than I did back there in our old home. We were eighteen moons old now; we could take care of ourselves.

"Yeah, we crossed the border a few moments ago," I trudged forward, wincing as the thick snow clamped at my legs, as though they were trying to drag me down into the cold. My ears were stinging and my paws numb, but determination kept me going. "We should be reaching there soon," I added enthusiastically, hating to see my head-strong littermate now looking dejected and frail.

"There" is stories of what the other cats from the twolegplace told us: a huge emerald forest full of prey and sunshine, clean sparkly streams and singing birds perched on branches blooming with beautiful flowers and bushes rich of large, juicy berries. Doesn't that sound amazing? Most of the kittypets were curious about it; although they would never want to leave their housefolk. Other alley cats wanted nothing to do with it, told us it was a waste of time. Axel agreed with them, but a particular kittypet named Ginger persuaded him to follow me otherwise.

"I had a friend who went into the woods once." We were in his garden, with the pale-ginger kittypet lying on his back with his tail waving around lazily while Axel and I ate the leftovers of the cat food Ginger's housefolk has left him.

"Why did he go in there for?" Axel stopped eating immediately at that, amber eyes filled with memories as he scooted closer to me, knowing that I was shaking hard the moment the forest our sister vanished in was mentioned. Feeling his fur against mine calmed me down and I relaxed enough to remember my manners to kittypet. _My twin, my mirror image, and the sister I can't remember…_

A wolf. The only term I have for whatever it been that took my sister. I visualize it as a twisted thing, a monster, a demon, a near-invisible force, a trick of the light – something with horribly golden eyes that only I saw and Axel has long insisted never existed in the first place. Whatever the wolf lives, it lives among dark trees, deep valleys and craggy cliffs. I've spent my whole life wanting to escape the memory of my missing littermate, wanting to start over and hating myself for wanting that. How could I want to run away from a lost kit who was none other than my sister?

I flicked my ears sadly. Axel, noticing this, quickly smoothed the fur between my ears with strong strokes of his tongue. I purred in thanks and leaned into the warmth of his pelt.

"He came out with huge heaps of birds, squirrels and mice," Ginger continued dreamily, not noticing my sudden discomfort, "told me about the tall trees and the lake. It was huge he said!" Ginger let out a sigh, eyes misting over, and after a moment, he finally murmured "I wonder what it would be like, living out there." My brother rolled his eyes in reply and gave him a shove, sending him spitting in mock-fury. While they scuffled, his words just kept repeating in my head all over and over again.

" _I wonder what it would be like, living out there."_

And so here we are. Five moons later. Just Axel and I looking for this "paradise" we both have been longing for. We said our goodbyes to our gang; ventured out of the city and went pass hills, endless lakes and countless of other twolegplace scattered all over. Sometimes when I closed my eyes, I could just smell the scent of prey and damp fern just swamping me, making my head spin. I know this is my imagination, but can't one cat just dream? But it was quite difficult to visualize this now, for we were stuck in the middle of a snowstorm.

How magnificent, some cat up there must really hate me.

It first came with a dark sky, next was the cold wind and after that was frost gripping the blades of grass below our paws. Then came the snow as light as feathers; and it turned heavier, and heavier, and heavier…

"Damn it!" I flattened my ears against my head as I heard Axel cursed softly, his flame-ginger fur the only thing which made him possible to see through all of this snow. I could see him shaking his head, gritting his teeth and breaths slowly from underneath his dark green hood. He has a fierce temper but he tries to keep it at bay around me. It was my mother's suggestion, when Axel started to heal and I still stared at the forest, waiting for my sister to stumble out.

" _Make sure Ansel knows you're there for her. Don't upset her – be her rock Axel. You have to help her move on."_

It's a shame my mother couldn't listen to her own advice. She couldn't be any cat's rock, refusing meals from our previous housefolk and starved until the grief devoured her. We weren't even allowed to say our sister's name in front of her, because it would set her off, either make her sob or yell at us, scream that _we_ lost her. So we were supposed to act as though there was nothing wrong. Axel constantly tries finding whatever it was that would make up for our littermate's absence, doing everything he could to be my rock, the cat I hold on to when I feel as though I might slide off the world and vanish like she did.

Just thinking of my past makes me feel tired…

Shaking my head furiously, I snarled in defiance and took a pawstep forward, my pale gray pelt slicked to my sides and long tail curled over my legs. "Axel, we will _not_ freeze our tails out here. Let's go and stop standing there like a moonstruck rabbit!" I didn't want to snap, not to the only cat who understands me truly.

But we can't just stop here either.

"Axel – "I started but felt my legs buckle underneath me and I was suddenly aware of the heavy weight pressed against my eyelids. _Get out!_ I lashed out, trying to push the fatigue clouding my mind. I struggled, hearing Axel's panicked mews and his paws shaking me. Why can't I just lift my head up?

The cold snow feels so soft, maybe I can just rest here for a while…

I could hear more noises. What was going on? Was Axel okay?

That's when a different scent filled my nose. Someone grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and hauled me over their shoulders. The smell of pines and prey reminded me of the sunlight and curling waves in my dreams…

I opened my eyes just a crack and found myself staring into eyes of not just any green, but the darkest of the natural color, yet it seems to shine so brightly. He was turning his head and looking into my eyes with such intensity, I felt a feeling I had never felt in such a long time, I almost forgotten what it was.

"Hold on, I'll protect you."

And for some reason, I gripped him tighter and gave way to the dizzying darkness.

For the first time, I felt safe.

…

 **Hope you all enjoy that. Not bad isn't it? I so glad to finish this. Plz fav, review and follow my story and I will see you all on the next chapter.**

 **Also, I do need OCs for my story. I need warriors from any of the four clans. You can suggest kits, queens, warriors and elders, maybe a few rogues, loners and kittypets but the slots for leader, deputy and medicine cat are already filled. Sorry about that.**

 **If you want to submit any ideas, just follow the format below:  
** _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Rank:  
Traits:_

 _Clan:_

 _Mate, kits (or both): (optional)_

 _Personality:_

 _Extra: (a bit of their past)_

 **You are allowed to submit more than one if you wish. Your support will be appreciated much. Thanks once again.**

 _ **-NoGameNoLifeHere**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey, it's NoGameNoLifeHere!**

 **First of all, I like to thank those who left me reviews, favorite and followed my story. I still need some OCs, so I'll be glad if any of you could suggest some more in the reviews.**

 **Second note, these OCs will be featured in this story** _ **Sweetly**_ **since I'm really too dumb to come up with extra warriors. I really hope to get as much as possible in order to continue this fanfic.**

 **Now, that I have gotten this out of the way, here's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy.**

...

I have only one memory of getting there; and even that is just a single image: thick, soft black fur which was silky to the touch, sliver stripes barely visible but curling, and the gentle sway that could only mean he was carrying me. I tensed for a moment; but feeling the young tom carrying me stiffened in alarm, I immediately relaxed my muscles, letting him think he was just imagining it. Using the amount of energy I had left, I scanned my surroundings with narrowed eyes, careful to not allow any cat to realize I was awake.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the flame-ginger pelt of my brother Axel stumbling along in the snow, supported by a tabby with pinkish brown fur, concerned amber eyes constantly swerving in my direction. Two other cats flanked us; their pelts blurry due to the snowstorm raging hard all around us. Raising my head slightly, I could make out the faint outline of tall trees ahead of us. Are we heading there? Do these cats live in the forest? Whoever they are, Ginger and his friend had not known about this.

Turning my attention back to the tom carrying me, I couldn't help but felt a sense of familiarity coming from his fur, scent, ears, the way he walk…

Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over me once more.

…

" _Ansel, you're safe now."_

 _The scent of pine leaves and warm rich prey wreathed all around me, making me feel dizzy. I cracked open an eye and raised my head, trying to see whoever was talking to me. His mew made my heart pound fast, the type of exhilaration you felt when knowing the hunt is almost over and the prey is right in your paws._

" _Live and be free love. Don't get tied down by bonds driven deep by your past."_

 _His pelt was the color of autumn, dried leaves vibrant with red and yellow, orange and brown. His eyes were the darkest green I have ever seen._

And when I woke, I was curled up in a nest made of bracken and soft scraps of moss. I got up slowly, the memories of my previous dream slipping away as fast as it came. I had that dream before so many times, I had already given up hope on wondering what it meant. It was no use asking Axel, he refused to give me answers. All I know, this must be related to the incident I gotten myself into a moon ago, which took away all my memories of what happened last moon. It was what made my brother agreeing to find the "paradise" with me, which made the friends I had in the alleys wary of me all of a sudden. Some were even glad to see me go.

Whatever it is, I don't really care anymore.

Groaning, I stretched my sore legs, feeling the muscles slide beneath my pale-gray pelt, pushing the dream back to the far corners of my mind. I had never felt so much warmth in moons. However, my actions woke Axel up, who was sleeping next to me on the stone-cold floor. Amber eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to rid of the sleepiness before widening in relief.

"Softfeather, she's awake." He called out, and like a flash a tabby and white she-cat with pale green eyes appeared, carrying the scent of herbs on her pelt. From the graceful way she carried, and the silky movement of her fur, one can guess she wasn't the fighting type. Nonetheless, I bared my teeth in a growl as she moved forward towards me, fluffing my pelt to twice my size. Who is this? What the hell is going on? Suspicion rose as I caught the packet of herbs held firmly in her jaws. I was raised in the alleys to not let my guard down at all times, even if I was facing a soft-looking kittypet.

"Ansel stop," I freezed at Axel's stern mew,"she's here to help. Softfeather was the one who treated you, she's the medicine cat." I shot a surprised glance at my littermate but slicked my pelt back to its former size.

Relived that I had calm down, the she-cat – Softfeather, nudged the leaves to me, her mew soft and smooth like honey: "eat this Ansel, it will help." Obediently, I lowered my head and ate the herbs, wincing as the bile juice ran down my throat. Knowing that I had swallowed the medicine down, she padded to the back of the den, where I noticed in surprise, held a small pool of crystal clear water and standing beside it was rows of shelves stocked high with different kinds of herbs. Shafts of sunlight pierced the bramble roof arching high overhead, dotted with tiny patches of blue beyond.

Whoa, where am I exactly? Everything seems so neat and organized.

"Ansel," my brother gave an affectionate lick to my ears after my examination of the den, his tail flicking from side to side, "thank Starclan you're finally awake. Do you know how worried I was? Bonestar and Applefur were quite worried about how long you were out and the rest – ". He started rambling different kinds of names and words such as "border patrols" and "Thunderclan" and I frowned for a moment at his sudden different choice of words.

Confusion was making my head spin, and the splitting headache pounding in my skull is really not helping. I tried to move my jaws and form a question, but everything seemed to ache, from the tips of my ears to the ends of my claws. And for some other reason, my belly hurts as though I had swallowed down crow-food or something vile.

Axel, seeing the confused look I had, quickly brushed the tip of his tail to cover my mouth, silencing me, his amber eyes apologetic. _Sorry about my rambling. Look, let me explain, just don't talk and listen, okay?_ Nodding my reply, he removed his tail and settled it comfortably around his paws. He hesitated, before starting off with a "This is going to take a while."

…

Apparently, I am in this place called Thunderclan.

Axel had been telling me about Clan life – about hunting patrols and border patrols. He had explained how a warrior hunts first for the clan and then only for himself, how apprentices had mentors to teach them battle skills and also hunting, how the elders were retired warriors always ready to share stories of their own wisdom, how there were medicine cats who kept the clan healthy and the leaders and deputies, who ran the clan.

He also told me about the other clans: Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan. Each clan had different ways of fighting and hunting, even the way they sleep and how each territory is different and important to them. And there was Starclan, where every cat who dies goes to in peace.

"We interpret signs from our ancestors," Softfeather, whom actually wasn't as shy as I thought would be, explained when I asked what Starclan does, since Axel doesn't know much about it either. "Though they cannot change the future, they send omens for us medicine cats to share with their clan, informing us about what's coming next." I nodded along, chewing my mouthful of squirrel thoughtfully. To be honest, I don't believe in such tales, but how can I judge the beliefs of the cats that saved me and my brother from the snowstorm?

Also, I wasn't that dumb to insult or questioned them, not when they can throw us out at anytime they want. I hadn't healed much, but I'm getting stronger in each passing day. I was hoping to meet the other cats of Thunderclan besides Softfeather.

And today was the day.

"Are you ready?" Axel paused, his amber eyes raking me over as I padded over to his side, just a pawstep to getting to the world outside of unknown customs and different cats. Softfeather was behind me, her smile radiating encouragement although I couldn't see it. A purr rumbled in my throat; I'm glad to have a friend like the medicine cat, I hope the others outside are as friendly as her.

"I'm always ready," I mewed back, though my paws felt wobbly and my tail waving from side to side. My brother had a gleam of amusement in his gaze, but he just stepped outside without another word, me following closely behind him.

The brambles scraped my pelt as I wriggled out of the medicine cat den, the sunshine stinging my eyes. Stumbling out, I blinked the glare from my eyes and the camp opened out in front of me like a dream. A vast sandy clearing stretched away to a rock that cast a shadow so long, it almost touched my paw-tips. A jumble of pelts with different colors – ginger, black, gray, white, calico, tortieseshell and more, were moving around, laughter constantly being heard from one cat to another. Some were sharing prey; others were sharing tongues in the warm rays of sunlight.

Beyond a group of younger cats – they must be apprentices – lay a fallen tree, its tangled branches folded on the ground like a heap of skinny, hairless legs. Several tail-lengths away stood a low bush spreading its branches over the ground, accompanied by the mewling of new-born kits. Ferns crowded a corner of the den, behind them rose a barrier of gorse which I guess must be the entrance to the camp. Excitement thrilled through me and I felt like a kit again exploring something new.

Suddenly, I was conscience of the eyes resting on me as I stepped outside of the medicine cat den. Some cats stopped eating and joking to stare at me, their gazes burning holes through my pelt. Axel, seeing this, quickly stood protectively in front of me, blocking me from their curious stares. I felt a wave of gratitude for my littermate. I never once doubted nor wanted another cat as my brother.

"Bonestar, Applefur," Softfeather's mew rang around the clearing as she emerged from the den behind me, motioning to two cats sitting stiffly under the shade of the huge rock. They stepped forward from the shadows, their pawsteps light and eyes glinting almost dangerously. It was quite obvious these two were the leader and deputy of Thunderclan from the way the cats parted to form a path for the two as they approached us.

Bonestar must be the huge, broad-shouldered tom with a pelt as white as a cleanly-picked bone and intent golden eyes. He radiates authority from the way he holds himself, towering above the smaller tabby with pinkish brown fur matching his pace next to him. Applefur has a wiry frame, her soft looks completed with her alluring blue eyes. I swallowed slightly as they finally reached us.

There was a pause, before a deep growl rumbled from Bonestar's throat: "So this is Ansel?" His eyes seem to be able to see through me, inspecting me from my head to my paws. Applefur was much friendlier, nuzzling my shoulder warmly in welcome as Axel exchanged a few words with her leader. Soon, a crowd of cats were pressing against me, their purrs of welcome echoing in my ears. I learned a few names as I returned their warm smiles, relieved that these cats were actually quite friendly, even to outsiders. Although, I spotted a few who refused eye contact with me and remained sat on the ground, their hostility spiking their fur and making mine bristle uncomfortably.

However, what caused me to freeze was when I met the same pair of bright green eyes who I remembered saving me from the snowstorm. He sat alone next to a clump of nettles, hunched over a piece of vole. He seems to be a few moons older, but something about him just feels old. It's not his glossy black fur with faint sliver stripes, not his paws but in the way he holds his shoulders, in the way his head droops down, something that makes me think he's handsome and dangerous at once. Our eyes lock for a small moment, his eyes that don't match the tired look of the rest of his body – the gaze that shoots through the air and startles me. I glance down, and when I look back up, he was hunched over his meal again. I made a mental note to thank him for carrying me back, although from the way he was distanced from everyone else, that might be challenging.

From the corner of my eye, I could see my brother's shoulders tensing, his entire body going rigid as his conversation continues with Bonestar. All thoughts of the black-pelted tom flew from my mind as I glared at Bonestar. I immediately didn't like the huge white furred tom. Whatever he was saying to my brother, he was making Axel anxious, an expression I would not want my littermate to have on his face. Even if he's leader of Thunderclan.

I really don't like Bonestar.

…

 **So that was the end of chapter 2. I think the ending was sudden and abrupt but I had to finish this somehow.**

 **Anyway, remember to review; fav and follow. Suggest some OCs to be put in this story. The format can be seen in the previous chapter. May Starclan light your path!**

 **-NoGameNoLifeHere**


End file.
